1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to server enclosures, more particularly to a server enclosure having a power button module.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of the information society, servers are playing a more and more important role in data exchange between electronic devices. Correspondingly, management of servers also becomes important to ensure the servers work normally. Typically, a switch member and a universal serial bus (USB) connector are disposed at a front end of a server chassis together with a plurality of data storage devices, such as hard disk drives in parallel, for conveniently managing or repairing the server. However, each type of server chassis has its own standard size, which cannot be changed. When abundant data storage devices are needed to be mounted in the server chassis, there will not be enough room for the switch button or USB connector being mounted in the server chassis.
What is needed, therefore, is a server enclosure having a compact structure but still able to accommodate a switch button or USB connector.